Indecision and Other Short Stories
by Betty BOKOR
Summary: SamDaniel. 1. Brief Valentine’s story. 2. Father's Day drabble. 3. Daniel's Birthday drabble.
1. Indecision 1

**Indecision** by Betty Bokor  
Sam/Daniel. Brief Valentine's story.  
Spoilers: All seasons, including 9.  
Disclaimer: The Stargate original characters belong to MGM/Showtime, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Film Corp. This was written strictly for the purpose of entertainment. No attempt at copyright infringement has been made.

**Indecision**

**Chapter 1**

Before midday on Valentine's Day, Daniel rang the bell at Sam's house.

"Hey, Sam," he greeted her as she opened the door. He was smiling at her from behind an inordinate amount of red roses that he kept trying to hold still while not dropping all the other packages he had brought with him.

"Daniel? What are you doing?" she asked smiling broadly as she let him inside the house.

"Well, after our last encounter with the Lucian Alliance and Ba'al, I thought I should loosen up a little. I was shopping earlier this morning and every man in the store was getting Valentine's presents and I thought that it's been a long time since I've done that. So," he stopped for a second as Sam helped him put all his packages on the kitchen table, "I thought of you." Sam looked at him with a questioning expression, so he continued. "After all, you're my best friend and the most important woman in my life these days," he tried to explain.

"That's very sweet of you, Daniel, but, what are all these other packages?" she asked still smiling.

"Let's see," he said arranging the packages and bags in a certain order. "I thought I'd bring you the present early in the day, just in case you had something scheduled for later."

"Something like what? We're on stand-down this week. I'm not going anywhere."

"Something like a date, I meant. A Valentine's date."

"Oh, I see," she said without really answering the question on Daniel's mind. "So?"

"So, first I got you the roses. They had all these different colors, but the red ones were far more striking than the others."

"Why did you get so many? How many are there?"

"Three dozen. Yeah, I know, too many. I just thought that you could have some here in the kitchen for this week, to brighten your day while you're eating at home, not at the base, and then it occurred to me that they would look good at the entrance, for when you get into the house."

"And the last dozen?"

Daniel blushed slightly and answered, "What about some for your room, so that they greet you when you wake up?"

Sam smiled brightly. "That would be lovely, too, Daniel. Let me see if I have a vase."

"Oh, don't worry," he said as he grabbed a big bag from the table. "I got you some vases, too. I hope you like them." He carefully unwrapped the three packages he had taken out of the bag and Sam sat down to admire the vases more closely.

"These are pieces of art, Daniel. They're not just vases."

"I know. I have a friend from college, an archeologist, here in town, who makes this kind of piece as a hobby. I really admire his talent and it seemed appropriate to get some of his works of art for the flowers. I can take you to visit his workshop one day, if you're interested."

"I'd love to do that. I'm impressed."

"I'm glad, Sam."

Sam got up and started filling the vases with water. Daniel helped her separate the roses in three groups and arrange them. While Daniel went to put one vase on the foyer table, Sam went upstairs to her bedroom to put the last arrangement in its place. When they both came back, Sam sat down again and waited for Daniel to explain the rest of the packages.

"Okay," he said as he chose the next package to be opened. "These are some chocolates. I know that's a passion we share and I had to get you some of these. They're my favorite ones."

Sam unwrapped the package and opened the box inside. The smell of chocolate filled the air. "Mm, you're going to kill my diet, Daniel. I don't think I can resist these."

"Well, then I shouldn't give you these either," he said as he picked up another package. "Nah, you need to try these," he added and handed her the item.

She opened it and found a plastic container with cookies inside. "Did you cook these?"

"No, I wish I could. My neighbor, the old lady who lives to the right of my place, she brought them yesterday afternoon. They were still hot. They're chocolate walnut cookies. Don't think I'm giving you all of them," he smiled, "I've already eaten several."

She got one of them out of the container and tried it. "Wow! They're fantastic, Daniel. Thank you for sharing them with me."

"I thought you'd enjoy them, too."

"I will. They're delicious. Thank you, Daniel; this is all so thoughtful."

"Well, you deserve it and since you've been lonely for so long, I thought that, as your friend, it was my obligation to remind you of how important you are for us."

There was so much emotion in Daniel's voice that Sam's eyes filled with tears. She got up and hugged him. "Oh, Daniel, I should be the one reminding all of you how important you are to me. You're right, I'm pretty lonely lately, but every time I go to the base and I get to be with you, Teal'c, Cameron, and even General Landry, I remember how lucky I am. Not many women have men like you so close to them." She let go of Daniel and got a tissue to wipe her tears. Daniel was very quiet and she felt she had to say something else. "When General O'Neill and General Hammond left us, I thought we'd never get together and be a team again. But we are and we're doing well. I'm so happy, Daniel!"

"I know what you mean. I felt the same way, but we're doing fine. You're right."

"Oh, God, I can't believe I'm crying over this." She threw the tissue in the trashcan and sat back down. "Let's see, what else do you have there?"

He picked up the packages in order and explained as he gave them to her. "Some of your favorite coffee, some fine tea –for those days when tea is the only comfort– and some aromatic spices for the next time you feel like fixing a special meal."

"This is too much. I can't believe I didn't get you anything," Sam said with regret.

"You didn't have to get me anything. I enjoyed choosing things for you. There's a couple of books in this bag and a subscription to a magazine I think you'd enjoy in this envelope."

"I don't know what to say. Why so many, Daniel?"

"I couldn't decide what was best. I actually got some other things, but I thought it could end up offending you or something."

"You could never offend me, Daniel."

"Well, you could think that it was inappropriate that I gave you other things."

"Such as?"

Daniel hesitated. "I don't know if I should tell you. Maybe we should just forget it. I'll take them back to the stores and we'll forget all about it."


	2. Indecision 2

**Indecision** by Betty Bokor  
Sam/Daniel. Brief Valentine's story.  
Spoilers: All seasons, including 9.  
Disclaimer: The Stargate original characters belong to MGM/Showtime, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Film Corp. This was written strictly for the purpose of entertainment. No attempt at copyright infringement has been made.

**Indecision**

**Chapter** **2**

"That's okay if that's what you want to do, but there's no problem in telling me what they were. Curiosity will kill me, Daniel."

"All right. Maybe. I don't know how it happened. I started with the things I gave you. Then, I was walking around the mall and I'd see things in the shop-windows and I'd think, 'That would be perfect for Sam' and I just had to buy them."

"That's funny, Daniel. I do that all the time. I see things and I imagine how you'd look in them. I just haven't bought you many, except for the ones I get for your birthdays or Christmas. Tell me, what did you get?"

Daniel hesitated again and then he let go. "I got you a white cashmere sweater, a pashmina –the lady at the store taught me the name– and a turtleneck made with alpaca wool."

"Wow! Are you sure I can't see them?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Maybe, but you have to promise you won't get upset. I'll tell you what else I got and then we could get them out of the car."

"There's more?"

"A couple more things," he said. "There was this blue silk sweater with a matching jacket and I thought it was better than all the other things. I'm not sure about the size, but it can be exchanged for the right one," he added, feeling braver. "Then, I saw the kind of black leather pumps I helped you shop for a year ago and I had to get those. They make you-" he interrupted himself and then he continued. "Well, it doesn't matter. I also got some small stuff. I think that's mostly all of it."

Sam looked at him quietly for a second and then said, "There's something you're not telling me, Daniel, something that has nothing to do with the shopping spree."

"No, nothing at all."

"Come on, Daniel. I know you too well. What is it?"

He closed his eyes and took his glasses off. He put the glasses on the table and rubbed his eyes softly. "I don't think I should tell you the rest of it, Sam. It's personal and it could interfere in our friendship." He looked at her before putting his glasses back on and then he stood up.

"Daniel, you said I was your best friend. Why wouldn't you trust me to tell me what's bothering you?"

He sighed and started walking toward the door. He turned around and said, "Because it concerns you and that's all I'm going to say."

Sam stood up and grabbed his arm. "Daniel, if I've done something-" she hesitated and then said, "I couldn't have offended you or you wouldn't have done this for me."

Daniel took advantage of her puzzlement and broke free from her hand. He kept walking toward the front door. Sam ran after him and stopped him once more. "Wait, Daniel, you have to tell me."

"I don't have to," he said dryly.

"But, Daniel, what is it?" Suddenly Sam got an idea and she decided to risk it. "Daniel, Daniel, look at me. Are you gay?"

Daniel looked at her without comprehending. "No! Where did you get that? Don't you see?" he almost shouted, but then he softened his tone and closed his eyes. "Well, what if I were? Would that bother you?"

"Of course not, Daniel. Why would it bother me? I'd love you any way. It just took me by surprise." She was about to say something else when she realized she was wrong. "That's not it, Daniel, but if you're willing to let me believe you're gay, it has to be something big."

Daniel sighed and rested his back against the wall. "You don't believe me?"

"I would, Daniel, if you were really trying to tell me that, but I think you're just hiding something else. Besides, I'm relieved you're not gay," she added without really thinking about it.

"What?"

Sam realized what she had just said and sighed. "I can't believe I just told you that. I didn't mean it that way. _I meant it_ when I said it wouldn't change anything. It's that-" she stopped to gather courage and then asked, "If I tell you the rest, would you tell me your secret?" Daniel thought for a few seconds and then nodded his head. "Sometimes I think about you and I and what could happen if, you know, we ever… It's silly, don't listen to me."

"If we ever what?"

"If we ever… got together," Sam suddenly added.

"You mean it? You've thought about it?" Daniel asked.

"Haven't you? Never?"

"Yes, I have," Daniel replied and Sam felt relieved. "When I thought you had died on the Prometheus, the first thing I thought was to regret that I'd never told you how important you were for me. It hurt as much as thinking that you were dead. After I heard your voice, I just wanted to get out of that damned bunker and hug you until I was certain you were all right."

"You didn't," she said with a smile.

"No, too many people around. But I had a heartfelt conversation with Teal'c about the things we've been through together in the last years. Anyway, the whole incident got me thinking about you and today, when I was shopping for you, I realized-"

"What?"

"I realized that I've fallen in love with you, Sam. I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt you with this, but it's been a huge revelation for me."

Sam approached him and completely unexpectedly held his face between her hands and kissed him. Daniel hesitated for a second and then responded to her. "I've known I had feelings for you for much longer, Daniel," she said as she let him go. Then she held his hand and took him back to the kitchen. "Come on, we have a lot more to talk about, today." Daniel smiled and followed her. Wherever she took him from then on, he'd be glad to follow.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam finished unwrapping the last present and was stunned.

"Oh, Daniel, you didn't!"


	3. Fathering

**Fathering** by Betty Bokor  
Sam/Daniel. Selmak is dead and Jacob will follow. Drabble.  
Disclaimer: The Stargate original characters belong to MGM/Showtime, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Film Corp. This was written strictly for the purpose of entertainment. No attempt at copyright infringement has been made.

**Fathering**

"I love you," Jacob whispered to Sam before closing his eyes. A few seconds later he found himself in front of a smiling Daniel.

"Daniel?"

"Welcome," he greeted him.

"I thought I was-"

"Dead? Yep."

"So?"

"No time for the whole process, so… they'll help you with the rest," Daniel added signaling to a smiling group of women.

"Ascension?"

Daniel nodded.

"You're dead again?"

"Yep."

"Going back?"

Daniel nodded again.

"Why?"

"Need to help… and" Daniel lowered his head embarrassed, then smiled, "I cannot go without knowing if Sam and I-"

"She'll say yes."

"You think?"

"I have no doubt."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Any comments? Please, take a minute and give your opinion. It is very important for me to know what the readers think in order to decide how to continue a story or write the next one, or, if there is no interest, stop posting it here.


	4. Birthday

**Birthday **by Betty Bokor  
Sam/Daniel. Drabble (100 words) for the July 8th DJ birthday.  
Spoilers: All seasons.  
Disclaimer: The Stargate original characters belong to MGM/Showtime, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Film Corp. This was written strictly for the purpose of entertainment. No attempt at copyright infringement has been made.

**Birthday**

"Did you buy butter for the cake?"

"Yep. I also brought some brie and prosciutto, and-"

"Great. I have some meals planned for this week, but we can do something with those."

"Are you all right?" Daniel suddenly asked.

Sam turned around and looked at him with a little smile. "Sure. Why?"

"I don't know," he said trying to guess. "There's something… different."

"Well, you caught me. I have your present."

"You do?" he asked with a big smile as he approached her and hugged her tenderly. "Where?"

"Right here between us," she whispered. "Our very own, first, little baby."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Any comments? Please, take a minute and give your opinion. It is very important for me to know what the readers think.


End file.
